


Scolded

by IHScribe



Category: Real Person Fiction, Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Doesn't Understand Sarcasm, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHScribe/pseuds/IHScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam makes a comment to Cas that gets him into trouble with God, or at least the guy that played him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scolded

**Author's Note:**

> Fandoms: Supernatural
> 
> Characters: Sam Winchester, Castiel, Morgan Freeman
> 
> Prompt: Sam sarcastically tells Cas to ask Morgan Freeman where God is.
> 
> Prompt Made By: I. H. Scribe
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the following series(es) or any character(s) that follow, and unless I. H. Scribe is listed after Prompt Made By chances are I don't own the idea for this story either.

"Why don't you go ask Morgan Freeman," Sam said, irritably, "He might know." Castiel had been telling him – since Dean was out getting food – about his mission to find God, and Sam had had this pounding headache for hours.

Cas tilted his head to the side and then disappeared.

Sam stared at the empty space where the angel had been, shrugged, rolled over, and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

Sam had been dozing a few minutes when his cellphone rang. The Caller ID lit up with  _Castiel_ , so he answered it.

"Cas?"

"Not exactly," the voice on the other end replied. Sam sat up so fast he nearly toppled off the bed. The voice was very recognizable – anyone who had heard the man in question talk before would recognize it.

"Morgan Freeman!?"

"Yes I am. Is this Sam Winchester?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Do you know what  _time_  it is where I am right now, Sam?"

"No?"

"It's three-thirty in the morning. I was sleeping peacefully. Until your  _friend_  Castiel woke me up and asked me where God was."

* * *

Dean walked in the door, with a bag of food, and took in Sam's shocked face. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I just got scolded by Morgan Freeman."

"What?"

"Seriously. He just called. I told Cas to ask him, but I was being sarcastic. And then...I just got scolded by Morgan Freeman," Sam repeated.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, I am not normally comfortable doing Real Person Fics (RPF) but this particular fic wouldn't get out of my mind. Raise your hands if, upon realizing Morgan Freeman called Sam, you immediately began reading his parts in his voice.
> 
> Raises own hand.
> 
> Sorry about not writing out the actual scolding, but nothing I put sounded right.
> 
> I am accepting prompts on Fanfiction.net and Livejournal. For more information on prompts, click [here for FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/5241068/) and go to the Accepting Prompts Section, or click [here for livejournal](http://ihscribe.livejournal.com/557.html) and see the Accepting Prompts post.


End file.
